Scars of Repentance
by AkuinAkka
Summary: Running from a past forgotten, Tsuna struggles to survive in a world of sharks. Memories that trickle down through the cracks within his mind all create a picture of a life better left ignored. AU, OOC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Scars Of Repentance**  
Chapter One; Memories Forgotten, Boxes Found.

**Warning:** This is based in an Alternate Universe and the characters will get a little out of character because of this. I will try to keep them as based off of the cannon's personality as possible though. This _is_ based off of the _general_ themes of Reborn and the characters will most likely stay as they were; enemies and allies alike. This story will contain _yaoi_ as well as _hentai,_ so be warned. Generally there will be **violence, sexual themes and all-round mind-fuckness**. Enjoy! :D

_Italicised is the equivalent to a flashback and/or dream sequence, mmkay?_

* * *

Slipping in through the small cracks situated periodically across the gray ceiling a small figure lost his grip on the dull edges and tumbled his way to the floor. After righting himself he cradled into a small ball in a shadowed corner, making himself smaller. Listening for any sign of his pursuers he slowed his breathing and gripped his sides tighter. After several minutes passed he cracked open a wide brown eye and scanned the room before nodding to himself and uncurling to an upright position. Dirt covered hands attempted to smooth out disheveled brown locks before deeming it futile as he breathed out a large sigh. Mindful of the squeaky floor beneath him he made his way across the room. All the while his large, curious eyes searched for any sign of a way out.

Walking over to a dust covered wall he studied his tousled reflection in the steal beam which held the floor above him in place. Taking in his dirtied face he half-heartedly attempted to make himself more presentable. A small sardonic smirk develops on his face as he realizes the idiocy of such an action. To whom shall he present himself to? The smirk falls from his face as his eyes meet with somber brown. He loses himself in his memories, finding himself overwhelmed in the rolling brown waves of his own eyes.

_"Tuna-chan! Stop running off like that! I'm going to start thinking that you dislike me~!" yelled out a suspiciously pleased voice. A loud thump was heard, followed by annoyed-filled groans and soft giggling._

_Soft brown met toffee as the two playing teens fell upon each other, foreheads crashing and breaths letting out in a big Woosh-! Sitting up while situating herself so that she was straddling the others legs the eccentric young woman found herself laughing out-right at the scandalous look upon her seat's legs._

_"Really," giggled the brown-haired girl, "am I so disgusting that you have to look at me like that?"_

_The small youth below her choked while attempting to console her-"I-I d-didn't, y-you, HIEE?" Pausing, he lowered his chin towards his chest where his bangs shadowed over his eyes. The brown eyes that gazed upon him softened and she allowed him time to collect himself. "I, It's just that you know that he is a rather... jealous person and well, I don't want him, or even you, to be hurt." smiled the boy. "And anyways! You know that I'm ga-ack!" chocked the boy as he was startled be the sudden increase in pressure on his chest._

_Unable to watch the blatant, heart-wrenching emotions dance across his face any longer she laid her head on her chest, hoping to at least be comforted by the soft beating of his heart. "I know, I know. Just... let me stay like this a while longer." she replied in a soft voice. "You can at least treat your one perfectly norma-" she paused when she felt a deep rumbling from beneath her. "Ha-hi? Is this... an earthquake?!" Her eyes widened when the rumbling worsened and soft laughter soon accompanied it. Frowning and eyes narrowing she pouted as she spotted the wide grin on her friends' face._

_"S-sorry! But seriously, don't even finish that sentence! Normal!? HA!" snorted the young fish. He broke out into another round of laughter and was caught unaware of the shockingly hard punch aimed at his head. Groaning to himself he grasped his head as a spasm of pain ran along his spine. When soft hands had joined in massaging his head he opened his eyes and found himself flying backwards into the cement once more. Twin pools swirling with emotion were startling close to his own. 'Wha-t is she thinking, I-I don't-' he thought as she moved continued to slowly massage her hands through his hair, lulling him into a trance..._

_A low chanting-like murmur startled the young man out of his reverie and he found himself being pulled into the ground. He nearly sobbed as he felt a sharp stabbing in his midsection that crawled it's way up his chest to his throat where it pooled along his collar bone. Looking down he felt tears prickle around his eyes as he attempted to fight off the pain long enough to pop the buttons off of his red shirt. Fear dominated over all emotions as he watched a pale, clawed hand-like object attempt to scratch a path through his stomach. Black-spider like lines spread along his chest and was pulsating along with his harshly beating heart. His vision blurred as the stabbing-like pain started to recede and a burning sensation flowed through his veins, thick almost like molasses and inflaming his nerves._

_Panting, he scratched at his neck hoping to negate the pain and was startled when two cold hands slammed his own back into the cement below him. Face paling he looked up trying to cipher someone out of the pastel blurs of images that were shown once opening his eyes. The burning sensation reached new heights once it flowed up along his neck closing in near his jaw and he suddenly found his eyes cleared and mind became focused. Set under an elegantly disheveled set of white hair two pale blue eyes, open at half-mass stared into his own._

_"By-byaku~AH!" he screamed as blistering heat exploded in his head. White flashes of light flared along with reds and blues one last time before his vision started to recede and he found himself lulled into a comatose state, free from pain._

Startled back into his body he floundered for air for a second, hands flying up to his hair where he fisted long brown locks until his knuckles were white from the pressure. His eyes caught his own in the reflective surface and he sat staring at large eyes as the pupils that watched his own continuously fluctuate. Once he rolled his eyes down to check his stomach his eyes caught on the image of a small spider-like pattern pulsating along his neck and jaw line. Screaming, his eyes dilated and he threw himself backwards. Away from his reflection. Away from the pounding headache that started upon seeing the black lines spanning across his body.

Tripping upon a small elegant crimson case he slammed his head back on the wall behind him. Vision growing fuzzy, his knees grew faint and his legs began to give way to the weighted feeling on his body. He started to slide down the wall, leaving a trail of red and black in his wake.

* * *

A soft groan echoed through the silence of the dust-covered room. Small, trembling hands dragged their way up to massage at the back of a brown haired head only to pause as the young boy winced in pain on contact. Forcing open weighted eye-lids he blinked away dried tears and blurred images. Bringing his hands to his lap once he felt the warm wetness upon his hands he started to tear up again as a burning pain made itself known. Gazing down he saw a slight shimmer of steam rising off his hand where a black liquid was bubbling along side his blood.

Frightened, he panicked and started dragging his hands along his mottled-brown pants. Hearing a slight sizzling noise he jumped and looked down to see the strange liquid eating away at his pants. Shuffling backwards he started to unbutton his pants and slide them off. He sat with wide eyes watching as his pants decomposed, mind blank, heart pumping. Dragging his eyes away from the sight he looked down upon his hand, finding only unblemished skin.

As the astonishment slowly flowed out of his large eyes leaving him numb and emotionless he moved his eyes from his hand and scanned the room. His eyes swiped across the still bubbling mass of slime that was once his pants and landed upon the steel beam that he was once gazing upon. A crack ran along the entire beam, centering around the height where his head would lay. Dragging his eyes downward he gazed upon himself in the mirror, taking in his ragged feet and thin, bruised thighs.

A flash of crimson caught his attention and he looked downwards towards a case laying at his feet. Intrigued he crawled forward towards the box until he was hovering over it, hands set to the side, itching to open the beautifully crafted box. Carved into the box and embroidered with flashes of gold and royal blues was a strange emblem; two guns running along so that they crossed each other where at the tip an almost eagle-like symbol lay at the top. Below the two guns, a bullet surrounded by a baby-blue background trapped within a rectangular box stood. Running along the sides and intertwining with the other images were vine-like patterns of gold.

Feeling a strange sense of deja-vu as he cautiously placed his hands upon the latch, he paused. Contemplating the possible consequences of opening a strange box found in a strange room where even stranger things have happened, he decided to go along with it. Not much more can go wrong, right?

He was proven wrong as his vision darkened for the third time that day, the last thing he set his eyes upon were a set of rings before he knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: **I've finally got a little plot bunny that I'm compelled to actually draw out into a multi-chapter fic! So I'm asking you to be patient with my updating this story. I'll attempt to post a chapter as soon as possible but with both school and my usually non-cooperative mind I can't promise it.

_P/S:_ I **love **constructive critisim. So come at me, suckaz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Scars Of Repentance  
**Chapter Two; Mysteries Unravel.

**Warning: **Alternate Universe! In this chapter there is a little OOCness, but it's not _too_ bad, and there is hints towards shounen ai.

I changed it up a little bit..._Itacilized_ _is Italian in this chapter._

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, blurred images accompanied the dull ache forming in the back of the young brunette's head. Groaning, he attempted to massage at the back of his scalp, however he found himself unable to lift his arms. Forcing a weighted head to the side the young boy saw that his arms had been loosely tied to the edge of a metal frame by a large silver belt-like loop. Panicked, he started straining his arms against the bonds, and kicking his feet against an unknown assailant. He cried out at the dull ache his body gave and the sharp pains that shot through his wrists at the movement. Stopping all struggling, he choked back a sob that threatened to come out. As he looked down towards his arms he noticed blood that had started streaming out from the newly formed cuts caused by the sharp shackles that bound him. Wincing at the sight he closed his eyes and started to take his mind off of the pain and aches of his body.

Satisfied that the pain was but a twinge in the back of his mind, he re-opened his eyes and looked for any other obvious injuries. However, his eyes widened as he looked down to see how little of him was actually covered. One of his favorite pair of black sweats had been torn at the knees, and the remaining pieces of cloth littered with various holes. Pale hips were scratched where surrounding it lay flaky blotches of blood. His calves were blotchy and littered with bruises ranging from yellows to blues. The boy's slim chest was completely stripped to the world, bare without his usual necklace. On his torso was but one difference; A black brand-like scar ran over his stomach and dipped into his belly-button. Two flower-like figures lay crossed, and below it, two crossed arrows pointing upwards.

Curious, coffee colored-eyes studied the emblem before a draft of cold air ruffled his messy brown locks. Yet, the boy wondered, despite being so exposed he found himself warm against the cool burst of air. The warm feeling had started to spread outwards from his stomach where it slowly transformed into a burning sensation. Crying out at the surprising pain, he started straining against his bonds once more. Wide eyes looked passed the tears brimming over long eyelashes to find an array of black lines spreading across his body. The very scar he had just been examining was pulsating and flowing outwards. Several minutes passed before the pain started to recede and he found himself staring up at the ceiling, gaze set emotionless. Fixing his eyes down once more he found that nothing had changed-rather the black lines had disappeared.

His deep gasps for breath were accompanied by a beeping sound, which he had not noticed previously. Trying to calm himself down, he focused on finally figuring out where he was. Wide eyes looked over thin, pale thighs and found themselves staring into a wall of mirrors. Disgusted by what he saw before him, he looked to the side where he found the source of the consistent beeping. A white machine was built into the wall and connected to the bed he was currently tied to, various different tubes all filled with liquids each a different shade of gray and black lied within it's center. He saw that each tube had flowed upwards where it was connected to a large, white tank before the ceiling cut off his sight.

Focusing once again on the large machine he noticed that engraved upon it's surface was the same symbol upon his stomach. Feeling rather frightened upon figuring out that the people whom held him hostage had also caused the strange episode he just had, the young teen squeezed his eyes shut and wished for all of it to just be a dream.

A dream of which he would awake from to see a familiar blue ceiling.

A dream of which he would forget about.

A dream of which he would not be bound to anymore.

A dream…

**-----------------XXX-----------------**

"Dreams more often than not are a portrayal of the subconscious' desires, Tsunayoshi-kun," an unfamiliar voice vibrated throughout his head, "I never would have thought of you as such a masochist."

Wave after wave of weighted confusion crashed upon the young boy's conscience, tearing away at his already bare mind. Snapping awake, the young boy, 'Tsunayoshi' found himself looking out to an array of greens. Rubbing away the sleep clinging to his eyes, he focused and looked out to a large expanse of a forest. As he turned his head to the side he was left breathless at the sight of a waterfall, gleaming under the pale light of the moon. The wet mist streaming off of the bottom of the falls had carried a scent of pine, and fruit, oddly enough. Unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful sight, he was slowly lulled into a comfortable euphoria.

A soft hooting disturbed his concentration; "Ah. Such beauty is something hard to come by in these times, I do admit." that silken voice purred.

Startled, Tsunayoshi stiffened and rolled to a crouch, hoping to find the owner of said voice. Pale, white arms dragged his body to a sitting position again, between two long legs covered in dark green pants. Thinking oddly enough that lately he had been bound more often than healthy, he began struggling against the man restraining him.

"I mean you no harm, _piccola_," whispered the other man, "Stop fighting, you don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" Warm puffs of air ghosted over his ear, causing Goosebumps to rise along his arms. Stopping his kicking the brunette remained stiff and afraid.

Staring straight ahead with panicked brown eyes he attempted to find his voice. "Wh-who, wh-wha," Gulping slightly he continued; "d-do yo-u w-want?"

Silence followed his question. Slowly growing terrified as seconds passed on, he started to shake in his attempts to contain his fear. A single warm arm unwrapped from his waist to rest upon his head. Calloused fingers began stroking at his tangled hair. Managing to calm his shaking he whimpered lowly in his throat.

"We all want something, essentially; Whether we all realize this fact or not, is the main concern. _Così fan tutti_." rumbled throughout the body beneath him.

"I-it. T-that doesn't ans-swer my q-question." Furrowing his eyebrows at the foreign language, he tried to put together answers from the vague statement. His frown deepened when he was jerked a little from the chuckling given off by the, older? male. "That is true, _piccola_. Though I do believe that the real question is as to why you are here?" he questioned.

He pieced together the past few minutes in his head and gasped as he remembered the odd room he was just trapped in. "T-t-that r-room! W-where?" he panicked. As his struggles continued on, again, he was forced farther into the strange man's embrace. Pausing when he started to feel a small throb where the man was holding him tighter, he looked upwards.

A long mane of blue hair partially covered a pale face, and an odd cowlick spiked some of his hair towards the back. Blue eyes were set straight ahead towards the falls, gaze blazing hot, angry. A snarl had covered the man's grit teeth, darkening the man's beautiful face. Blushing, he looked down towards his arms and started twisting his fingers together, awaiting a response.

The blue-haired man shifted so he was no longer so tense and felt, more so than heard a sigh. "You mustn't worry about that, disgusting, place any longer. It was but a little slip of your mind piercing itself together again. _Quel ch'è fatto, è fatto_." Closing his eyes, Tsunayoshi asked; "I d-don't understand?" He concentrated on the flashes of images; torn clothing, warmth, mirrors… "Memories? Ca-can it be a memory?"

His answer came in the stiffening of the man beneath him. Warmth spread against his ear again; "Ah, I always knew you were more observant then what all the others had thought. Such fools." Brown eyes opened, only to glare outwards as he huffed. "That was a compliment, no need to become all defensive" he chuckled. "But your answer is; yes and no. They are memories, but memories that are forgotten, belonging to another time, another place. You are different now, a new person. I do imagine that in time there will be more of these… 'memories' but you needn't worry about them, as I said. '_Quel ch'è fatto, è fatto' _- What's done is done."

Staring at his hands once again, he tried to piece things together. "W-who are you? Who a-am **I**?" he asked. The young boy felt the deep sigh that the older gave off "You, you are to good for this world, or any for that matter. Filled with compassion and incredibly kind, though at times perhaps too much in that regard," chuckling cut off that beautiful voice "you are Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna, Vongola Decimo. _Amore mio_. Whether in Italy, or where you are now that will never change."

Tsuna looked up, searching for answers in the man's face. He found his eyes locked with blue eyes, swirling with emotions unknown. "And I? Why I am but a man in search for something, for everything. And yet I find myself unable to keep what I wish for the most." The strange man buried his head in the brown locks of the younger one wrapped within his arms. Breathing in deeply he sat still for a few seconds, lost within his thoughts. He took one last deep breath of the younger boy's scent before unwinding his arms and turning the teen around.

Finally face to face, Tsuna stared forward with new found confidence. "And why am I here?" He spread his arms outwards, pointing towards the forest. He repeated his earlier question "What do you want?"

"What I want? _Ti voglio_, _Ho bisogno di te. _But what I **want** is unimportant." Sighing, the man stood and walked over to the rolling waves of the small lake at the base of the falls. Struggling upwards on shaky legs, the brunette followed, stopping to the right of the taller man.

"I'm unsure why you are here now, but I believe it may have to deal with a certain red box you have recently come across." Chuckling at the shocked look that flashed across the young boys face, he continued; "Yes, I am watching you, _piccola_." He smirked as the boy stuttered out a few incomprehensible words. Suddenly serious, he looked towards the lake, studying the ripples and waves that the waterfall had caused. Thinking on what he was about to say the blue-eyed man turned once again towards Tsuna.

After seeing the startling serious look in the dark-haired man's eyes, the brunette straightened up and turned towards him. "You must be careful. With power comes responsibility. Though I know that you will not lose yourself to the darkness that comes with such power, I am not so confident in those who surround you." Nodding to himself, he concluded, "Though I'm sure that it is just my paranoia, be careful young Vongola."

"V-Vongola? Why d-do you keep bringing t-that up? And what about 'power'? A-and-Who are **you** anyway?" he yelled out at last. Glaring at the taller man, he watched as those blue eyes widened and stared passed his own into the lake. He cocked his head to the side as he saw his smirk slowly form into a melancholy smile. He huffed as he realized he was being ignored!

Looking away he was startled when a soft voice answered; "My name is Rokudo Mukuro. I, at once liked to call myself your lover." Mukuro sighed as the young one stuttered. "But alas, I am sorry but our meeting is to come to an end."

"Wha-? I don't understand. L-lover?" he blushed. A warm hand placed upon his chest caused his blush to deepen. "I hope that one day you will understand." And with that Tsuna found himself falling backwards into the blue depths of the lake. Closing his eyes, the last sentence, whispered by that silken voice echoed in his head-

_La speranza è l'ultima a moiré._

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, It's been a few months since I've updated... and well I've been busy, sorry. I'll try to update more often, and I _think_ that I can manage it. As for the Italian in this chapter, sorry if I had butchered anything. I am not a fluent speaker, and in all actuallity I wish that the mafia was situated in Germany, then I can actually feel confident in publishing things in that language. . Moving onwards!... As for Mukuro having two blue eyes. As in not having a red one to go along with the blue. All will be explained later on! Hope you enjoyed!

**Piccola - **little one  
**Così fan tutti. **- That is the way of the world  
**Quel ch'è fatto, è fatto. **- What is done is done.  
**Amore mio - **my love  
**Ti voglio, Ho bisogno di te. - **I want you, I need you.  
**La speranza è l'ultima a moiré - **Hope is the last to die.


End file.
